Percy's True Feelings
by Lmb111514
Summary: Annabeth's sad because it seems Percy doesn't loves her. One day she comes across papers and a book all in Percy's P.O.V. The only evidence of who sent them is a little note saying they show Percy's true feelings if she reads them. Percabeth after BoTL .


**Hey guys! I should probably be writing my other stories but I came up with this idea about two nights ago when I was going to bed and imediately wrote it down. It's basically about Annabeth finding a stack of papers with a book(Titan's Curse) on top and deciding to read them since they were all in Percy's P.O.V. and were all centered around her(pretty much a lot of the Percabeth scenes in the series). I thought of this when I realized that we never get to see just Annabeth's reaction to Percy's thought's and feelings towards her so I made this. I hope you like it!:)  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is from Rick Riordan. Oh and I don't own the Twilight quotes either.<strong>

_Underline & Italized: Book Quotes  
><em>_Italized: Thoughts(and note)_

Chapter 1

Annabeth's P.O.V.

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._That was the first quote in the book I was reading that was perfect for us. _When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. _That was the next one. Others were:_It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape__, __Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain__, __Good luck tended to avoid me__, __I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot__,_ and a lot more.

You're probably wondering what book I'm reading. You see, the Aphrodite girls convinced me to read Twilight and so for the past couple hours I've been reading it and I've realized something, so many things in this book fit me, are the same thoughts I have towards Percy, the same type of situation but not on a relationship level(no matter how much I wanted it to be like that). I've know Percy for four years, four long and hard years. We've been through everything together and I've loved him since I first met him though I never realized it until it was too late, until other things came into the picture. Quests, friends, trouble, event; every time I wanted to tell him my feelings something would happen and it wouldn't happen.

I got used to it after a while, I knew that there will be a time when I'll be able to tell him my feelings with no interruptions or distractions and I live with that thought. But this year it reached a new ultimate low in one five lettered word. Girls. They started to finally realize how gorgeous he was and went after him which only meant one thing: Aphrodite had started to mess with his love life. I remember when I was about to meet him at his school to go on a "date" to the movies, I had been extremely excited, it would be my first "date" with Percy. I remember him running out of the building and stopping in front of me and it filled me with joy that he was that desperate to reach me and I thought maybe, just maybe, he loved me back.

But that all came crashing down when I saw _her_. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The second she came out and wrote her number on Percy's arm, I hated her. I remember holding back the tears after she had left and walking away from him, telling him we should get back to camp in the most emotionless voice I could while he sprouted excuses but they were feeble and didn't work. It had hurt me so much when he was around other girls, it showed I wasn't the only girl in his life, the most important one; I was just his friend, nothing more. I remember sitting in Mt. Saint Helens when he told me to go and save myself while he fought them off. I had wanted to punch him, to yell at him for being such a Seaweed Brain to think I'd leave him so easily. But I knew no matter how much I fought with him his mind was set, he would stay. To _die. _

I had realized that may be the last time I saw him so I did the thing I had wanted to do for so long, I kissed him. I remeber feeling his soft lips under mine in those few seconds and they were pure bliss. After I pulled away I knew I had to leave when I saw his completely shocked and surprisingly happy look and I ran, holding the tears of sorrow that filled my eyes at the thought that he may die as I did. He had been gone for two weeks after that, two weeks on her Island, Calypso's Island I mean. I knew right as he came back that he had been there, there was no other explanation, he had fallen in love with her; my heart shattered at that. If that wasn't enough he had the _nerve _to give my _quest_ to Red, how dare he do that! But I knew that I couldn't be mad at him so I just kept my emotions to myself. It's been a couple weeks since the Labyrinth was destroyed and things between Percy and I haven't changed. _And I'm starting to think they never will,_ I thought sadly. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I tripped over something but caught myself before I hit the ground. I turned to see what I had tripped over and I was surprised to see a stack of papers and a book with a note on top of it. I knelt down and picked up the pile, reading the note. It said:

_-Annabeth,_

_These papers and book will help you find the truth about what you're thinking._

_- A friend_

After reading the short and mysterious letter I pulled it off and searched through the papers and a shock went through me as I realized they were all in Percy's point of view. I figured out that this is what the person who wrote the letter meant, this would show me the truth about how Percy feels about me, but what should I read first? The papers or the book?

**So what do you think? Should I start with the book first(Titan's Curse is the book so all of Percy's thoughts about Annabeth when she got kidnapped, how he snuck on the quest to rescue her, how much he cared about her and wanted her to be safe during it, and how scared PErcy was when he thought Annabeth would join the hunters -as well as the whole Aphrodite scene with Percy in the limo-) or with the papers(scenes involving the Circe's Island scene, their kiss in Mt. Saint Helens, the Curse of Achilles part when Percy's in the river, when Percy turned down godhood to be with Annabeth, and many others, maybe even a few Heroes of Olympus ones if you suggest them)? **

**Like I said in the parentheses, suggest any scenes you want me to let Annabeth read but most importantly: TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE BOOK OR THE PAPERS TO COME FIRST! I can't stress how important that is, if you don't tell me what you want then I can't write the next chapter! Well, I'll try to answer but if I don't get your review then there's a chance I won't do what you want and then you're not happy so this is all for your entertainment and enjoyment. Well, bye!**


End file.
